Yami Bakura vs The Lamp
by Incuria
Summary: A fluffy little story about Bakura's technology issues. No rape, no angst. Very not normal for me...heehee. NEW RATING! HEY NEW RATING! Now contains yaoi sex! don't like, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Note: So, this is a fluffy oneshot. Unless I get some reviews telling me you want the next chapter. Next chapter would probably be a lemon… THAT'S RIGHT, I'M NOT ABOVE BRIBARY! Anyway. Seriously, please review.

Warnings: FLUFF!! Yup, fluff…from me. Uh, nope, that's it. Oh! Implied boy on boy. And a yaoi kiss.

Disclaimer: I own….this plot. Nothing else. Ryou and Kura aren't mine. Duuuuuuur. :P

* * *

Oh how he loved this age of technology and wonder! Everything was at his fingertips. If you were hungry you no longer had to hunt for your food, or even grow it. No, now it was a simple matter of walking to the kitchen and opening the re-frigid-erator; a magic box that held food and cold air. Though if you left the door open the magic would get out and the food would disappear, or so his hikari told him.

If you became bored there was T.V. Yet another magic box that had tiny people in it whose soul purpose in life was to act out plays. Ryou had tried to explain to him that the tiny people weren't really there, but had given up and simply told him there was a glass sheet separating them so he would stop trying to pick them up.

If you were hot or cold there was a thing called the heat box that changed the temperature in the room. Yes, this was truly a wonderful age! Even now he sat on the couch watching the tiny people act out something his yadonushi called a horror movie, a bowl of popped corn in his lap.

An early storm had blocked the sun out, and any errant rays had been blocked out byt the closed blinds and reinforced by the heavy drapes, all to ensure that no light got through. So when he watched the movie, the only light came from the T.V. Bakura laughed to himself as the zombie's brain was splattered across the floor. How the T.V. continued to acquire such a never ending supply of tiny actors he would never know.

Bakura's hikari, Ryou, was still at school. A place that demanded much of his little landlord's time. Bakura missed his little tenshi during the day, and often when Ryou came home he was carting thick stacks of paper that he called 'homework'. Those teachers were a sadistic lot, they made even _him_ seem tame sometimes. I had offered numerous times to kill his teachers, but for some inexplicable reason he kept saying no.

When the movie ended he flipped aimlessly through the channels, but the tiny people weren't performing anything that he wanted to watch and they never listened to him when he yelled, so he turned it off. He sad staring blankly at black glass after he had flicked on a light.

"Now what?" he said to himself, a habit he had never really broken from his time in the ring. He had just decided on making another bowl of popped corn and channels surfing again, standing to leave the room, when the only light in the room flickered out with a pop and a hiss, plunging the room into complete darkness.

"Shit!" he yelled, tripping over the coffee table. His shins stung from where the hard wood edge had bit into them. A less than aimed punch sent his fist through the side of the couch where the frame was covered by nothing but fabric. Blindly throwing his hands out he tried to pull himself up, he managed to find purchase of something, but when he pulled at the object it crashed to the floor beside his head, shattering. He finally found his way onto his feet, only to have his shins collide with the coffee table again. "Fuck you!" CRACK. Bakura took a step towards where he believed the door to be but he crashed into a wall. "Fuck you too!" he yelled again with a high kick. There was another smashing noise and his foot stuck where it was, causing him to overbalance. Rearing back he tripped over the rug, and fell at the foot of the couch. He flailed again and there was another crash.

Then the room was flooded with light. Ryou stood in the door with his hand on the light switch.

"Bakura, I'm ho-" he paused, wide mocha eyes taking in the sight before him. His yami was sprawled out on the floor, two shattered lamps and a broken glass next to him, there was a hole not only in the wall, but in the side of the couch as well. "Kura?" the light asked.

"Yes?" Ryou looked around again.

"What happened to the coffee table?" he asked, still scanning the room for the missing piece of furniture.

"In the shadow realm."

"How did it get there?"

"It…_walked_ in?" he said in a tone that clearly stated he wondered if Ryou would believe him. Ryou didn't.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"The light magic stopped working, and I fell." he said standing.

"The bulb must have burn out," Ryou said more to himself than Bakura. Said demon was now walking towards him, a roll in his hips that made the younger boy swallow.

"I missed you hikari," Bakura whispered huskily. Ryou licked his lips and smiled. The room could wait till tomorrow.

Bakura lifted a hand to push his tenshi's white satin hair behind his ears, before bending down to kiss him. Ryou kissed back, wrapping his slim arms around his yami's neck.

"I missed you too, Kura."

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW OR NO SMEXY BOY LOVE!! EVER!! And please review my other story. Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So…this is chapter two. Heehee. Thank you AtomicLightbulb, CrimsonWitchfire, and LovelySinner7 for the reviews!!

Warnings: LEMON!! As promised. Um, Yaoi. Thass it. Yup, no rape, no abuse, just cute, fluffy boy love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I just effing _don't._

* * *

Bakura back Ryou into the bedroom, pushing the younger boy onto the bed. Ryou made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. The taller male crawled onto the bed, pushing Ryou down on the way. Bakura leaned down to kiss him, running his hand up his side. Ryou's school shirt rode up with the action, but was stopped by his jacket. He gave a little growl and yanked the offending fabric from his hikari's thin form before running his hands up Ryou's back. He gasped, back arching.

"K-Kura…" he stuttered. Bakura chuckled.

"Yes pet?" he pushed the shirt off and slid his hands down to Ryou's slim hips. He leaned down again, but Ryou stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Our living room…" he trailed off, lost in the sensation of Bakura tracing patterns up his sides. He cleared his throat. "We need…" Bakura pushed his hand out of the way.

"It will still be there tomorrow." Ryou shook his head. Their coffee table was in the shadow realm.

"I-I need-" But Bakura was attacking that spot on his neck, the one that made him writhe. "K-Kura I sh-should really go and clean i-it up."

"Is that really what you want to do Ryou? Do you really want to leave me here and _clean_ the living room?" Ryou swallowed hard. "That room will be there tomorrow, I'll even help you clean it…_tomorrow_." The younger boy blushed. Bakura took this as a victory and started working on his pants button.

"B-but what if somebody comes?" he asked, squirming off the bed. The demon pulled him back on.

"Oh someone will come alright!" he promised. "Come here!" Ryou made a little 'eep' sound when his back connected with the bed. Bakura straddled his hips and pinned his wrists above his head before leaning down. He pressed his lips against Ryou's in a kiss so passionate Ryou made a noise in the back of his throat. Finally the younger male pouted up at his molester.

"Why are you wearing so much?" he inquired, pulling at Bakura's buttons. He laughed, finally having won, and shrugged off his own shirt, but his hikari wasn't satisfied yet. Ryou reached down, trying to undo his yami's top button. But Bakura slid down, leaving a trail of kisses from the boy's slim jaw to his chest. His hands slid once again to his pants, and pulled them off this time. The elder boy reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, fingers searching for the container of lube that resided there.

When he found it he squirted a generous glob onto his fingers and pushed Ryou's legs apart. He slid his fingers inside the boy and started pumping. Ryou blushed like always, but pushed back after a few seconds. Bakura added another finger then, and Ryou gasped. The yami kept a close ey on the younger boy, making sure he wasn't hurting him, and scissor his fingers. Bakura stretched him, adding a third finger when he figured Ryou was ready. He pulled back, grabbing the lube, and squirted a bit more on his hand. Ryou made an angry sound at the loss of sensation. Quickly Bakura spread the glob on his erection, then, finally, positioned himself. He paused, his head aligned and touching the boy, teasing him. "Ba…kura!" Ryou cried out, help angry, half pleading. Bakura had been planning on forcing the younger boy to beg, but with that last lusty cry he thrust into his hikari. Ryou let out a cry from somewhere deep in his chest and arched his back. Bakura set the pace, quick but gentle. After a few seconds though Ryou's huge eyes focused on him. "Bakura, I'm not made of glass. And I know you like it rougher." The yami still hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ryou sat up and cupped his hand to Bakura's cheek.

"You wait. You've taken every precaution. Please, I need you inside me. If you start to hurt me I'll tell you," he assured him. Ryou laid back down. "Now _please_… fuck me." His lover shot him a reckless smile, and thrust into him. Once he reached the end of Ryou he yanked back out and began the journey again…and again….and again. He continued his frenzied pace until Ryou was making loud sounds of pleasure with every movement. He found that small bundle of nerves buried deep inside the boy. "BAKURA!" he cried out. Said teenager reached down to pump at the submissive's neglected erection. This was too much for the youth, a few solid pumps and he exploded, his seed splattering over Bakura's head and stomach. With the clenching of Ryou's orgasm came Bakura's Once he had spilled his seed in the smaller boy he pulled out. The two of them collapsed next to each other.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"I fuckin' love you!" Ryou smiled, it was the only way his yami could talk. He knew Bakura loved him, and he knew that it was the only way his yami could talk.

"I love you too Kura."

* * *

Review please!! This shall be mah fluffy story…um, I'm working on the next chapter of Child of Egypt, and I is sorry for the shortness of this chappie…ah well.


End file.
